An assembly panel is used widely in industries such as electric power, coal and mining, environment protection, highways, railway, aviation, chemistry and so on. For example, the assembly panel is used as a simulated screen which is an important composition part of dispatch and monitoring systems in large enterprises, or is used as an operation control panel which is set on transportation vehicles.
The assembly panel is usually a panel, which is composed of mosaic cover plates, equipped with switches, buttons, terminal boards, flash alarms, various kinds of telecommand elements, telemetering displayers and other instruments, so as to accomplish a central monitor and control on electrical equipments. Such assembly panel composed of mosaic cover plates not only has advantages of high strength, well smoothness and tiny gaps, but also has specialties that being easy to change and being convenient for changing the analog wiring diagram. Before the mosaic cover plates are assembled together in such assembly panel, a support skeleton, which is used to mount the mosaic cover plates and other control elements, is generally paved in the frame of the assembly panel.
In prior art there is a kind of support skeleton, which is moulded by a unibody casting with moulds. The size of the support skeleton is in accord with the assembly panel, and the support skeleton has plural lines of grids whose size is in accord with the mosaic cover plates. However, since the support skeleton is moulded by the unibody casting, once the area of the assembly panel becomes huge, the area of the support skeleton will be huge as well, and the support skeleton will be too bulky to carry and transport. Another kind of support skeleton, which is composed of plural skeleton pieces distributed horizontally and vertically, is also can be considered for use. The skeleton pieces are easy to carry, but for the support skeleton composed of such skeleton pieces, when a cutting process needs to be carried out for fitting the control elements, the strength of the cut position will be influenced. Especially when the cut position is close to the edge, the edge area will be too narrow or there are cut pieces left only at the edge area, therefore the strength of the support skeleton is difficult to ensure. Furthermore, for the support skeleton with a large size, a method of being composed of small size support skeletons can be considered as well. However, the small size support skeletons need to be connect by extra connection units, which are bulgy and cause a problem that the panel composed of such small size support skeletons is out of flatness.